Stairway to Heaven
by blurry cornrow
Summary: —… y luego supe que tú también ibas a llegar. Por un momento pensé que podías haber ganado, pero eso no estaba planeado desde un principio. Luego, esperé y esperé. Aún cuando quisiera irme, no podía dejarte solo como me sucedió a mí. [...] —Cato, nunca íbamos a ganar. [...]


**Disclaimer: _"Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia"._**

* * *

**"Stairway to Heaven"**

**(Escalera al cielo)**

¿Estoy viendo algo? Un pedazo de tierra parece distinguirse en mi horizonte irregular de hierba mal rasurada. Me pongo de puntillas, solo de esa manera podré evadirme de los largos tallos que me apresan, pero no logro ver nada más que otra de esas nubes negras que se pierden en el indeterminado final de este fardo. Me pregunto por enésima vez qué es lo que sucede.

Esta misma mañana parecía ir todo muy bien. Tenía la armadura ya encajada en el cuerpo y el arma en alto, esperando a que la chica del arco se decidiera a aparecer. Siempre me han sacado de quicio las personas que se esconden, casi como si fuera imposible encontrarlas luego de un tiempo de búsqueda. Aunque aún así me sorprendía que no hubiera salido de su escondrijo entre los árboles.

Quizá esa era su forma de decirme que era más cobarde de lo que yo pensaba.

No recuerdo qué ha pasado desde que me puse la armadura. Quizá comí algo, tal vez me acerqué al lado para fiarme de mi posición ventajosa, o incluso podría haber mirado el cielo, esperando a que Clove se proyectara para desearme buena suerte. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un amigo como ella, de esos que entrenaban contigo desde que tenías dos años, de esos que no pondrían oposición para acabar con la chica en llamas. Pero desgraciadamente no estaba, y sabía quien era la culpable, nada me detenía para ser campeón más que nuestra inminente distancia.

Tenía que esperar hasta la noche, cuando fuera el final y me coronara luego de tantos días luchando. Se me viene un recuerdo a la cabeza, _hay una imagen que me muestra a mí mismo bebiendo el último sorbo de agua, para luego lanzar la mochila vacía al espacio en que hace poco se había asentado un estanque. _Me acuerdo de la sensación de satisfacción, pero nada más en lo que valga la pena detenerse, o al menos eso considera mi selectiva mente.

¿Cuál es la idea? ¿Qué sucede si sigo caminando hacia la nada? Si estuviera cerca de algo, al menos podría verlo, y lo menos que ven mis ojos, es alguna deformidad detrás de tanto pasto. Me llega hasta el cuello, un poco alto si me preguntan, pues nunca creí que pudiera crecer tanto. Al parecer quieren mantenerme al margen de lo que suceda cien metros a la redonda.

Otro recuerdo me acecha.

_Estoy caminando, es todavía de día pero la noche amenaza con engullir la luz que aún ilumina mi camino hacia el cuerno, que se ve enmarcado por el fin de los tersos árboles. Veo uno que me llama y me apoyo contra él. Sé que el estar ahí, a un lado del lago y al otro de la Cornucopia, puesto como una carnada, no es una de las mejores situaciones que se le presentan a alguien que debe luchar contra una pareja de enamorados favoritos. Sobre todo si el individuo femenino acarrea un arco con él. Por lo que me quedo espalda contra tronco en el débil claro del bosque, esperando a la hora final._

La imagen se va nuevamente de mi imaginación y me encuentro aún caminando, con el efecto del aire todavía a mi favor. O en contra, no estoy seguro de esas circunstancias a esta altura del juego.

Me pregunto por qué estaré andando por este lugar cuando la lucha final siempre se lleva a cabo en la misma Cornucopia, es una especie de tradición. No encuentro explicaciones a muchas de mis plegarias, y eso me frustra, pero todo desaparece de mi mente cuando veo algo. Algo que obviamente no es una de esas nubes.

Detrás de la última línea de tallos, veo la copa de un árbol, uno muy alto al parecer pues comienzo a correr y luego de unos veinte metros aún no logro ver el fin en la tierra. Ya me estoy acercando, intento apurar el paso, pero algo me dice que mis piernas eligieron actuar como oportunistas y ahorrar energía en este mismo momento. Me tardo algo más de lo esperado, pero finalmente logro ver el leve cerro que sostiene las raíces del árbol más grande que he visto en mi vida entera.

Tiene ramas que sobresalen en todas direcciones, el tronco carece de ramas rebeldes hasta unos diez metros sobre el nivel de la tierra, y de la ascendente más próxima al suelo, cuelga el neumático viejo de un auto, el que llega a poca distancia del piso… y de una figura humana que no logro distinguir a la distancia.

Todo desde este lugar me dice que esto es una pradera. ¿Qué hago en una pradera?

Continúo con ms andanzas hasta el nuevo destino y me percato de que la persona está de espaldas, aún no puedo reconocer su rostro, aunque logro saber que su cabello es negro y está suelto, igual que el de…

Bajo la mirada y encuentro unos ojos cafés y juguetones observándome, los reconozco de inmediato sin siquiera analizar el resto del rostro.

— ¿Clove…?

La chica flexiona las rodillas y las rodea con sus brazos, antes de responder. Su mirada se encuentra exactamente igual que siempre, solo que con un toque de picardía en ella, pero luego es reemplazada con nostalgia, como si fuera una persona diferente la que me observa en ambos momentos.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —me pregunta y estira sus piernas hasta la posición original, como si estuviera estresada por algo, pero yo sé que ella es así. Es tan escurridiza y nerviosa que no puede permanecer un momento sin moverse.

— ¿Tardarme? —reboto la pregunta. Me cuestiono a mí mismo el hecho de haberme tardado en algo que podría no haber tenido un final. Ahora lo encontré, pero no estoy de humor para que me reprochen de tardanza exactamente.

— Sí, he estado mucho tiempo esperando —me dice acusadora, como si fuera un delito personal el que tus piernas decidan ahorrar combustible al ir más lento—. Pensé que no llegarías.

— ¿Llegar a donde? —Medito un poco luego de la pregunta—. ¿Aquí?

— No, a la esquina —se burla en un intento de sobriedad—. Sí, aquí obviamente. ¿Qué no piensas en el tiempo de los demás? Podría haberme marchado hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por el remordimiento de dejarte a tu suerte.

Hay muchas cosas en la frase que acaba de decirme que no logro comprender a la primera, por lo que opto en escoger bien mis palabras para que no se desespere como a ella le pasa cuando le hacen muchas preguntas. Hay que conocer a esta chica para simplemente dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿Ir a dónde? —pregunto.

— No lo sé, pero quiero marcharme de este lugar, llega a reventarme los nervios.

Omito el hecho de que cuando llegué, Clove parecía la persona más feliz del mundo observando el neumático levitante, pero prefiero no provocarla. En vez de eso, insisto en enterarme sobre qué es lo que sucede aquí, ¿por qué ella está aquí?

— Pero…

— Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo nada —interrumpe y me penetra con sus ojos, los que ya perdieron la pizca de simpatía que tanto me convenía—. Solo sé que quiero irme.

Me llegan a la cabeza millones de preguntas acerca de por qué la chica está en este lugar si yo mismo la vi morir. Estaba en mis brazos cuando respiró por última vez y escuché su cañón. No hay explicación para que ahora me analice con esas pupilas que en algún momento pensé que habían perdido el brillo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que puedo hacer yo por eso? —digo ofensivo—. Creo, a mi parecer, que estoy en peores condiciones que tú.

— Yo a ti te veo perfecto, solo un poco impuntual.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabías que debías esperarme? —pregunto—. ¿Y esperarme para qué? ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?

— Créeme que me agradaría saber esas respuestas tanto como tu —dice e inspira para agarrar confianza—. Pero para tranquilizarme y no buscar incógnitas supuestamente tan lejanas, me reduzco a pensar.

Me sorprende su sabiduría en un momento como éste. En una situación normal, Clove ya habría atravesado a todos los seres vivientes a diez metros a la redonda con su cuchillo por el simple hecho de no responder algo. Pero ahora parecer más tranquila, más plena.

— Te preguntaría en qué pensar, pero sé que tampoco tienes la respuesta —acuso—. ¿Me equivoco?

— En parte sí y en parte no—. Nuevamente me encandila su tranquilidad, pero prefiero que continúe de esa forma y le presto atención. — No tengo una respuesta que podrías considerar correcta, pero aún así es útil para pensar en algo. Después de todo, necesitas un tema y ya tienes para toda una eternidad de reflexiones. ¿O me equivoco?

Me frustro un poco con su intento de burla, pero igualmente tomo en cuenta la proposición. Es verdad lo que dijo. Dudo un poco de mi salud mental al no velar por respuestas, las que me taladran la cabeza con su ausencia, pero igualmente me esfuerzo en ignorarlas por más de cinco segundos.

— Está bien, ¿en qué quieres que piense? —me rindo.

— Veo que aceptaste mi propuesta —cacarea entre risas—. Siempre comienza como la misma historia; pero igualmente cedes.

— Termina con tus alardeos y ayúdame.

— Muy bien—. Piensa un poco, exagerando al pasear las pupilas por el lugar y apuntando sus labios hacia direcciones opuestas. — ¿No recuerdas lo último que hiciste antes de venir aquí?

Se desvanecen los últimos residuos de paciencia que me quedaban, pero igualmente me contengo. La cabeza parece explotarme, la chica no entiende que es exactamente eso lo que me motivó a ceder. No hay nada nuevo en aquello, está claro. Conciencia es lo que nunca tuvo, y menos ahora.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy en un lugar que ni siquiera conozco? ¿Cómo podría recordar qué hice para llegar? —suelto intentando no subir demasiado el tono.

— Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, o al menos los seres vivientes a dos kilómetros a la redonda —dice calmadamente—. Creo que no hay para qué transmitirlo más.

— ¿Y entonces por qué preguntas sobre algo así?

— Mmm, no lo sé, simplemente quería asegurarme de que no hubieras pasado por algo que yo no. Imagino que resultaría horroroso para ti, ni siquiera yo quiero saber sobre como terminé en este lugar —da una larga inspiración, casi como un maestro yogui comenzando su clase—. Sería catastrófico.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo malo?

— Tampoco lo sé —se tarda nuevamente en responder—. Tengo un presentimiento de que esto es una especie de calma después de la tormenta.

Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo acerca de mi amiga, pero sobre todo, me confunde cuando habla acerca de dichos sin sentido. Por lo menos para mí no lo tienen. Ahora, aún cuando no estoy mucho más tranquilo que otras veces, creo que lo mejor sería intentar hallar algunas respuestas. Lo que sea.

Me tiendo nuevamente en la hierba y observo la copa del árbol. Alcanzo a distinguir las gruesas hojas que se le clavan antes de acecharme otro recuerdo.

_Ya he salido del escondrijo al lado del árbol, en el que me quedé esperando a que la Chica en Llamas y el enamorado aparecieran. Dejo atrás el claro y miro el cielo para enterarme de que su color se encuentra más opaco que antes. Está anocheciendo. Viene el momento de que saque a relucir mi grandeza. Saco la espada del pequeño compartimiento en el cinturón y la pongo en alto, observando el firmamento nuevamente para que sepan que estoy listo. _

_Ya está casi oscuro del todo, me interno un poco más en el bosque, mi corazón late a mil por hora y necesito calmarme. Necesito que esa chica aparezca y todo acabará de una vez. El otro no me será gran problema, pero ella… Ella morirá última, será la muerte más gloriosa que hayan visto, la más gloriosa. _

_Me quedo helado cuando escucho un aullido cercano._

Vuelvo a abrir lo ojos y me encuentro con la copa del árbol, meciéndose levemente por la brisa que acecha. Giro la cabeza y veo a Clove, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parece estar observando el vacío.

— ¿Recuerdos? —me pregunta sorpresivamente.

Asiento mientras emito un sonido casi imperceptible.

— Yo también los tengo, es impresionante su gráfica, ¿no te parece?—. Se levanta y posa las manos a los lados. — En una de ellos estoy furiosa, tengo uno de los cuchillos en la mano y parezco estar esperando algo. O a alguien. Lo que sea, pero la ansiedad era insoportable.

Pienso un poco y me doy cuenta de que sí siento cosas en esos recuerdos. No es que se vuelvan tan concretos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como si no fuera del todo un recuerdo que prefirió no quedar en el olvido y atormentarme una vez más. Demasiado real para ser mi imaginación.

— ¿Cato? —pregunta Clove en el momento que otro recuerdo parecía aflorar.

— ¿Sí?

— Aún somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Me hace algo de gracia su pregunta, como si omitiera todo lo sucedido antes de los juegos, pero esto no es normal, por lo que prefiero darle algo de uniformidad al asunto.

— Si no pensáramos en las noches de borrachera de nuestros padres, nos encerrábamos en tu habitación para que no nos encontraran en ese estado y se les pasara la mano.

— ¿Siempre que tú tenías una cubeta en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control?

— Exacto, si pretendieras olvidar eso, no, ya no seríamos amigos—. Pienso en todos los ejemplos, pero ese es el que recuerdo con más claridad, aún cuando tuviéramos yo diez y ella ocho.

— Bueno. Entonces si somos amigos, quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

La chica suspira durante un momento antes de apaciguarse un poco más. Algo la tiene preocupada.

— ¿De veras me volví loca?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De los juegos, ¿acaso perdí la cabeza cuando fuimos allá? —dice mientras se le quiebra la voz.

Me desconcierta el hecho de que hable en pasado, como si todo se hubiera acabado, pero me preocupa más lo otro. O más que preocuparme, me perturba que su opinión hacia los de nuestra clase se haya amedrentado.

— No entiendo qué tratas de decirme —miento, no quiero entrar en discusión sobre eso, no ahora que hay muchas cosas de las que tengo que preocuparme.

— Me parece que sí lo haces, solo que no quieres arrepentirte de todo.

— ¿Arrepentirme de qué? Por favor —digo casi en un grito y flecto las rodillas—. Todos nos volvemos locos en algún momento.

— Pero esto es diferente.

Me quedo callado. No pienso acarrear a la cabeza pensamientos acerca de las opiniones contagiadas de las otras personas acerca de nosotros. Ya las he escuchado, aún cuando no sea lo ideal para un Profesional criado, es imposible no saber lo que piensa el resto del mundo.

— Esto es lo que nos tocó ser —no encuentro palabras que puedan poner punto final a una discusión que nunca pretendí avivar.

— Y nosotros quisimos seguir el ejemplo —me observa desquiciada—. ¿No te das cuenta?

— A esto es a lo que querías llegar en un comienzo, ¿cierto? —me enerva que intente hacerme entrar en razón acerca de algo que ya tenía claro.

— Solo quiero entender qué fue lo que nos trajo aquí. Eso es todo.

— En primer lugar me gustaría enterarme de por qué toda esa insinuación sobre el "lugar" en el que estamos —digo y levanto las cejas interrogativamente—. ¿A caso sabes algo que yo no?

Clove clava nuevamente la espalda en el piso intentando ignorarme. Cierro los ojos para calmarme, pero las imágenes aparecen sin ser llamadas.

_Estoy corriendo, escapando de algo. Mis pies me llevan hacia adelante sin siquiera saber por qué. Lo único de lo que estoy es seguro es que los aullidos en mi espalda no avecinan un buen futuro. Los árboles casi se terminan y lo que veo delante es el cuerno, con dos sombras humanas proyectadas delante de él. Llego a su altura y me percato de que es la chica en llamas con Peeta. Los adelante y ellos comienzan a correr detrás de mi. ¿Cómo será el final entonces? Si no murieron en ese momento, ¿cuándo sucedió? Escalo la Cornucopia y me quedo observando como ellos escapan de las criaturas._

Abro los ojos nuevamente y me encuentro a Clove observándome.

— Es divertido ver eso, aún cuando tú no te percates de los míos —dice pícara. Su cambio de humor me asombra. Hace dos minutos me estaba gritando y ahora sonríe.

— ¿Se podría saber por qué tú puedes disimular tanto? —pregunto intentando seguir el juego.

— Porque lo más importante ya pasó.

— ¿Y cómo sabes qué era lo más importante?

— Cuestión de instinto, ahora son solo imágenes sobre la vida en casa. En como era antes de los juegos y el Capitolio.

De nuevo con lo mismo. Existen personas bipolares, y ella. Esta escena me recuerda a la proposición que nos hicieron nuestros padres sobre que yo fuera un año a los juegos y Clove al siguiente, pero nos negamos. Aún no logro entender por qué hicimos eso. ¿Ansiedad? ¿Codicia? De todas formas ella no quería que yo lograra el éxito antes, cuando todo lo habíamos hecho juntos. A mí, simplemente no me apetecía cargar con eso en la conciencia.

Recuerdo el momento en que anunciaron que dos personas podían ganar. Clove y yo nos observamos de inmediato y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Era el mejor regalo que podían darnos. Luego, cuando la chica mató a Clove, el infierno pareció subir desde las profundidades. No podía concentrarme del todo, y no lo hice hasta saber que no tenía las posibilidades a mi favor. Si pretendía vencer a la chica del arco, tenía que pensar en que Clove hubiera querido lo mismo.

Y de nuevo pienso en la lógica. La única forma de que ella esté aquí ahora es que sea un reflejo de mi imaginación. Que de donde quiera que estén los muertos, ella vino a darme ánimos, o a darme charlas anímicas, cualquiera de los dos. Y eso me recuerda algo, tengo que marcharme, ir de vuelta hacia la Cornucopia y acabar con mi trabajo.

— Ya es hora de que me vaya —le comunico a Clove mientras me incorporo.

— ¿Irte a dónde?

— Me imagino que ya lo sabes —digo y la observo por el hombro.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— Si quieres, pero me imagino que puedes ir volando—. No le recuerdo el hecho de que ella estaba aquí cuando yo llegué, por lo que si me voy supongo que no podrá ir conmigo. Pero ya fue suficiente, si la gente espera más me meteré en un gran lió.

— ¿Ir volando? —Me pregunta levantando las cejas—. ¿Crees que puedo volar?

_La chica en llamas y el enamorado ya están sobre el cuerno. El chico tiene una herida en la pierna, pero ella parece estar en perfecto estado. Yo lo golpeo, luego ella nos separa e intento ahorcarla. Todo parece ir muy bien para mí. ¿Acaso no fue ese el final? _

— Bueno, supongo que puedes hacerlo, después de todo tú no existes…

Se crea un momento de silencio en que no sé cual fue el efecto de mis palabras, aunque me preocupo más en los recuerdos que en lo hablado con Clove.

— ¿Qué yo no existo? —reclama irónicamente—. Sí que eres terco, terco como una mula.

— Tengo que irme…

— Quiero ver como llegas a alguna parte. Estaré aquí esperándote.

_Ya tengo al chico agarrado y amenazado, la chica de la trenza me apunta con una flecha, pero sé que con eso no ganará nada, yo ganaré esto. Digo alginas palabras que no comprendo muy bien y nos miramos fijamente. Un segundo después, una flecha se clava en mi mano… y caigo al vacío._

— ¿Te irás o no? —amenaza Clove mientras se balancea sobre el neumático del árbol.

Yo me he quedado pensando en las imágenes. ¿Qué significa eso? Si caí hasta los mutos, imagino lo que sucedió después. Aunque quizá pude escapar. Sí, eso fue lo que pasó.

— Ya tienes más recuerdos, ¿cierto? —dice Clove.

— Eso no te incumbe.

La chica ya me está cansando.

— ¿Quieres sabes qué es lo que veo yo en los míos? —dice mientras me agarra el brazo para que no avance más.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! —grito soltándome.

_Estoy tendido en el suelo, escuchando algunos gruñidos a mí alrededor, como de mutos. Un dolor agudo atrofia mi mano, mi cabeza también se golpeó contra el piso, pero los rezongos guturales se acercan. Yo grito con el primer mordisco, y con el siguiente…_

— Cato, escúchame. Ve lo que tienes a tu alrededor —murmura Clove—. ¿No te das cuenta?

— Para, suéltame.

— Lo ves, te estoy tocando, eso no lo hace un fantasma—. Mi expresión cambia un poco, estoy algo atontado. No sé lo que hago. Pero no estoy seguro si quiero ver el siguiente recuerdo o no. El tono de Clove se vuelve desesperado. — ¡Cato!

Pero si ella no es un fantasma… No, eso es imposible, ni siquiera voy a pensarlo. Lo único que queda es que esté soñando. Sueños dentro de sueños. Sí, esa es la explicación. En algún momento tendré que despertar.

— ¡Cato! —con ayuda de su propia fuerza me voltea la cabeza y obliga a mirarla—. ¿Sabes qué veo en mis recuerdos? Al chico del once con su piedra en la mano, y todo lo que sucedió después.

Omito el comentario, ese momento prefiero no recordarlo. Pero… Pero… Eso significa que mis recuerdos. ¡No! Tienen que ser diferentes, esto es imposible.

— Puede que ahora vea cosas mejores, como nuestro hogar, pero primero tuve que asumir que se había acabado —suelta la chica, pero yo no la escucho.

_Dolor, es lo único que siento, mi cuerpo siendo descuartizado por esos lobos. No puedo seguir más._

—… y luego supe que tú también ibas a llegar. Por un momento pensé que podías haber ganado, pero eso no estaba planeado desde un principio. Luego, esperé y esperé. Aún cuando quisiera irme, no podía dejarte solo como me sucedió a mí.

— ¡Cállate Clove! ¡Eso no es verdad! —Digo desesperado, ya no puedo más—. Tengo que irme.

— Entiende que no irás a ninguna parte, ya lo intenté, no tenemos otra opción que quedar…

— Pero… —tartamudeo—. Pero si tú estás muerta, por eso no puedes.

Clove suspira y se tapa la cara con las manos, yo ni me imagino como me encuentro. Esto es demasiado, debo volver.

— Cato, abre los ojos…

_Y es cuando veo la flecha volar en línea recta hacia mí, los mutos no la ven, pero yo sí. Esta se clava en mi cabeza, y el dolor amaina. Nada más que hacer._

— ¡Ambos estamos muertos!

Lo veo todo. Los recuerdos. A Clove. Este lugar. Y mi propio fin. Me siento en la hierba y miro el horizonte de fardo y flores moradas. No puedo estar muerto… No puedo…

— Cato… —murmura Clove y se sienta a mi lado.

— Sí —intento parecer lo más tranquilo posible para una persona a la que le es imposible.

— Nunca íbamos a ganar.

…

Pasa un largo tiempo en que pienso lo sucedido, o más bien dicho lo asumo. Reflexiono las palabras de Clove y me doy cuenta de que es verdad, éramos una simple pieza del rompecabezas de los Vigilantes, o al menos eso es lo que prefiero pensar.

Tampoco es que haya poco para deliberar, este lugar me tranquiliza un poco más que si estuviera solo en casa. Estoy con mi mejor amiga y eso me calma. Lo que no me alegra mucho, es que hayamos compartido el mismo destino, el único en el que no valía la pena colaborar como el dúo que somos.

Una duda me salta a la cabeza.

— ¿Clove…? —Comienzo—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estamos en una pradera?

— Mmm, creo que a algún estúpido se le ocurrió pensar que estaríamos cómodos aquí.

— Desde luego no nos conocen…

* * *

**Sé que no es una historia muy buena, estoy empezando, pero me desvané los sesos para que fueran menos de 4000 palabras, y al parecer lo hice, espero que algunas partes que borré no queden sin sentido, pero al menos yo lo entiendo.**

**Si les gusta, pasen a ver los demás participantes para el reto de "La Pradera" y voten por su favorito, hay algunos muy buenos y las votaciones comienzan el 28 de Enero. **

**Dejen un review si les gusta, si no, también, jajajaja. Nono, si quieren, pero estaría muy agradecida si dejan sus críticas. Nos vemos en el reto de Febrero!**

**PD: La historia el sí, desde línea a línea, tiene 3999 palabras ;) No cuenten las notas del autor.  
**


End file.
